


Alike

by KeevaCaereni



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're more alike than everyone thinks. Robin's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alike

Most people don’t realise that he and Beast Boy are alike. They hear the bad jokes and thoughtless comments and they think the two are complete opposites. It’s not true. They had similar childhoods, for one. Beast Boy was raised in a superhero family, to fight crime too. Beast Boy knows about loyalty, about doing what it takes to keep people safe.

 

Beast Boy knows about leaving his family to become independent, and finding another family in its place.

 

That’s not the only thing they have in common. They both like the same kind of films – stupid ones that are full of plot holes and stilted dialogue. For Robin, they’re a guilty pleasure. For Beast Boy, they’re a chance to mock the film industry. He knows lots about it from Rita and his own dealings with movie stars.

 

He knows about the actual stars too, but not what they’re called. Robin showed him the constellations one night, and learned about another similarity – they’re both night owls. The next morning, they creep into the kitchen and drink black coffee together, yawning one after the other.

 

Secretly, at heart, they’re both romantics. That’s why it hurt BB so much when Terra betrayed them, and why Robin tried so hard with Starfire.

 

Beast Boy knows what it is like to see things that aren’t there.

 

Robin checked and double-checked, but he couldn’t find any more trace of Terra than he could of Slade. After Robin told him this, Beast Boy clung to him and cried. It took hugs, then kisses, then caresses to soothe him, then something more.

 

The morning after, Robin found he didn’t want to let BB go, and that became another similarity. Now they watch stupid films at the cinema, or watch stars together all the time. When people ask why Robin and Beast Boy are together, Robin just smiles. He doesn’t know it, but it makes them more alike than ever.


End file.
